


One to Many Times

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason wasn't forgiven.





	One to Many Times

There were mistakes, times when thoughts went through Jason's mind. A few of the things he regretted in his life, most that have always been extreme. Maybe too extreme sometimes. There were times he made mistakes. Sometimes he owned up to them , and sometimes he was a little bit of a shame to admit that he didn't.

Right now he was ashamed that he didn't live up to a mistake that he had made. It was a mistake of not telling Roy that he was alive. After his death, quote on quote again, he had taken off. Doing what he thought he had to do. 

Roy always forgave him. This always happened. No matter what he did, or what he said, or what happened Jason could always count on the fact that he would be forgiven by at least one person.

That's why I was such a shock when he came back expecting a warm welcome a hug, a wide grin and maybe something else and instead it was met with cold eyes. No love held for him there, And those green eyes that Roy always seemed to carry nothing but warmth and happiness? Instead, now just cold hatred made its home but never speaking of it.

There was an awkward moment where they were just looking at each other. Neither of them moved. Before he could even open his mouth Roy turned around and closed the door to his apartment.

With a sinking feeling, Jason turned around, heading off to the railing just outside the apartment. For a moment he thought about picking the lock or breaking through the window. There were many ways for him to get into the apartment after all. However, there's something different this time. Something that he broke, and there was no way he could fix it.

Maybe Roy put up with a lot of his shit Still he was always forgiven for it, but in this moment and time, it hit him that he wasn't forgiven. That he had broken his trust once again, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. There is no way Jason could ever make this right. It was one step too far.

Even with all the times, Jason had pulled some disappearing act, death, undercover, Roy always forgave him even if the redhead always grieved at the funerals, worried over him. It wasn’t fair, he knew that to make Roy suffer like that. Still, Jason kept doing it. Even with their late-night talks about never doing it again. Easily lied about of course, there was always going to be another time. 

Taking that trust only to smash it, over and over again, finally came back to bite him in the ass. Instead of leaving Jason could only stay there and think about something to say. But no words came to him all he could do was leave a note that simply said sorry.

Two Days Later the note was still there unopened, unread, an unvoiced reply.

This time there was no forgiveness to be found.


End file.
